The Two Princesses and the Prince
by willifertho
Summary: Killian and Emma argue over what to name their newborn triplets. Pure Daddy Killian and Mama Swan fluff. Might become a series of oneshots.


_**Rating: **_K

_**Type: **_Fluffy Fluff

_**Summary: **_Killian and Emma argue over what to name their newborn triplets

_**A/N: **_For the purposes of this story Killian got his hand back again. I mean a hook and babies is kind of dangerous.

"So you guys haven't discussed names yet?" Henry said as he held his little sister in his arms.

Emma and Killian looked at each other. "Well we have been really busy," Emma said from the hospital bed.

"Plus it's kind of difficult to name three little ones," Killian added as he stared down at his other daughter in his arms. He smiled as she wrapped her tiny little hands around his thumb.

"Yeah well now you guys are just going to sit here and argue because you didn't decide sooner," Henry told them.

"Hey me and David didn't have a name for Neal until after he was born," Mary Margaret said from where she stood with her husband at the foot of Emma's bed.

"To be fair we only had one kid to name…" David said. "They have three."

"Well it can't be that difficult. Right Killian?" Emma asked her fiancé.

But Killian didn't hear her. He was still daring down at their daughter with a light in his eyes, and a wide smile on his face from ear to ear.

"Okay trade me babies that one is distracting you to much," Emma sighed.

Killian looked like he wanted to argue, but decided that doing that after Emma had gone through countless hours of labor wasn't a good idea. So he happily took his son from Emma's arms and gave her the daughter he had.

"I think we should name her Dory," Killian insisted.

Emma shook her head, "We are not naming our daughter after a fish."

Killian raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

"You know, the fish from Finding Nemo," Emma said which just made him more confused.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, love. I simply suggested it because it means sea."

"I don't care. Do you know how much she would get teased if she had that name," Emma told him and held her daughter close to her.

"No one would dare tease_ our _child," Killian promised.

"It's still an awful name," Emma said.

Killian smirked "C'mon please, for me."

"No, don't make that face," Emma told him. "That stupid grin is why we have three kids now."

"Ahem," David coughed uncomfortably.

"Okay fine we won't name either of our daughters Dory," Killian decided.

"Thank you," Emma said and then look glanced at the baby girl in her arms, and the one in Henry. "From all of us."

"Perhaps we should name the little mate first," Killian suggested. "Dave I don't suppose you want us to name him after you."

David's eyes widened, "No please don't."

Emma laughed and then layed back in bed.

"We should name him Peyton," Killian said and he lightly touched his son's face.

"Killian that is a beautiful name," Mary Margaret bringing her hands to her chest.

"I like it…" Emma said, "But I want his middle name to be Liam. Do you think that's okay?"

"Peyton Liam Jones…" Killian smiled and then softly kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Of course it's okay," He whispered into her hair.

"Well," Emma sighed, "One down two to go."

She stared down at the little girl in her arms the little hairs on her head were lighter than the other two. Luckily they had all gotten Killian's blue eyes.

When they had first been born, Killian had tried to hold the one Killian was holding, but she'd started crying and shrieking as soon as he touched her. She could tell Killian had been disappointed and Emma had done her best to reassure him that it was nothing, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet there was no way she could hate him. Despite what he thought, Emma knew he was going to make a great father.

It showed when he first held their other little girl, the one with the light blonde hairs. She was the last one born and the smallest of them all. Dr. Wale had insisted she was perfectly healthy but when Emma held her she was scared she would break in her arms. Yet Killian embraced her with open arms, and she cuddled close to his chest, like it was where she belonged.

And the boy, Peyton, well simply put he was her second chance. She would raise him like she should have raised Henry. And you could be damn sure this time she wasn't going to screw it up.

"How about Brooklyn?" Killian asked motioning with his head to the baby Henry was holding.

"I don't like it," Emma said shaking her head. "It reminds me to much of the place."

"You know I'm starting to think you don't want me to name any of our girls."

"Hey I let you chose Peyton," Emma argued. "Now stop complaining…how about Abigail."

"Um if the grandfather gets any say I would rather you not name her after my ex wife," David said.

"That's fine I wasn't a fan anyway," Killian said and Emma shot him a look, which made him regret what he said.

"How about Thalia," Emma suggested.

"I like it but we need a middle name," Killian told her.

"Thalia Morgan Jones," Emma said.

"That's great love. That's really great."

Now all they had left was this fragile little girl in her arms. She looked at her family standing around her, the old and the new. When she was younger she never thought she would have a family. Now she had parents that refused to let her move out, a fiancé, and 4 kids. It was in that moment she knew what she wanted to name their last girl.

"Mom, dad, Henry," Emma said looking at all of them. "Can you leave us alone for a second."

Her parents nodded and left, but Henry stayed an extra moment holding Thalia. He hadn't been exactly happy when she told him they were pregnant, and he it was even worse when they found out they were triplets. But now Emma could tell he was already thinking of all the trouble he and his siblings were going to get into.

Emma made room for Thalia in her arms, so she could hold one baby girl in each. Henry hesitantly handed her off and then left.

"Swan what was that all abo-" Killian started to say but Emma cut him off.

"I know what I want to name her," She said quickly.

"Well that was quick," Killian said and then sat down on the edge of the bed next to Emma.

"We're going to name her Hope," Emma said. "I know it's cliché, but my parents have always preached about the importance of hope and I never believed them til now. Because now I have everything I ever wanted, I have a family."

Emma leaned over and kissed her, catching her by surprise. After a few seconds he pulled away and placed his forehead against her's.

"It's perfect Swan," He assured her.

Emma smiled and then looked down at her kids. It was perfect, all of this was. Sure it might not have been what she once thought she wanted, but now she knew it was what she needed.

"Hey why did you ask your family to leave?" Killian asked her.

"Because," Emma laughed. "I knew my mother would start crying when she heard the name. I've got three kids now. I can't deal with that."

_**A/N: **_This was so much fun to write. It was so cheesy I just love it! Any way I enjoyed it so much that I think I might keep adding on to it. What do you think?


End file.
